Yugioh 5D's: Another side,another story
by Dark Nepthys
Summary: The story of a 17 years old boy named Sean.He wants to participate to the fortune cup 2, but he isn't aware of his secret powers, and how can they harm others. He will have to use them no matter what though. New cards, new speed spells!
1. the begining of an adventure

Yugioh 5D's: Another side,another story

Main Character: Sean

Sean is a fantasy character I made up.

He usually is calm but when something makes him really angry his another side may awaken..

Disclaimer:

I don't own yugioh 5D's =((

Ok guys this is my first fanfic so be good ^_^

Chapter 1: The beginning of an adventure

2 years have passed since the incident with the dark was peaceful in satellite and neo domino city, but no one expected that a new threat would be approaching.

Sean,the main character of the story,lives in a house in satellite .

"WHERE IS MY DECK!!!!! Dammit , without it I cant participate in the new duel tournament in neo domino city!" said sean searching the house crazily for his deck.

"oh there it is, I should have thought I left it under the bed"

He turned his computer on and clicked on the hacking program.

"hmm…I got 3 minutes to pass through the pipeline…so it is open today at midnight…ok then I better get set!"

3 MINUTES BEFORE MIDNIGHT

"so I start here" it was really dark, like no one was around.

Sean got on his black duel runner and blazed off at crazy speed.

AT THE SECURITY OFFICE

"sir, there is a duel runner near the pipeline in satellite,and the pipeline is going to open in 3 minutes!"

The other officer quickly contacted the other officers.

WHILE…

"The pipeline is gonna be open in 1 minute, I better hurry"

Sean speeds up while he hears the sound of security runners

"security?! They must have spotted me.."

He then hears one of the securities say:

"theres a door that's blocking the way scum! You'll never get away!"

"Oh you think so?"

"Sidewings activate!" His duel runner opened two wings in it's both sides.

"What the…HE'S FLYING! Security office respond! Open the south gate immediately!"

"They just won't give up,will they!"

"if we cant catch him then I should force him into a duel! Speed world 2 set on!

Security's duel runner: Duel mode ON , auto pilot standby

"So they're forcing me into a duel huh? Then I better get ready."

Sean's duel runner: Duel mode ON, auto pilot standby

"ill start then! Draw!" Sean put up a smile with the card he drew

"I summon vorse raider in attack ill set 2 cards. I end my turn"

Security officer : 4000/Sean : 4000

Security's officer turn:

"my turn! Draw!! I summon The gate blocker in defense mode!"

Blocker: atk:100/def:2000 LV 4

"I set a card and end my turn."

Security officer:4000/Sean:4000

Sean's turn:

"my turn. Draw! Activate trap! Speed Increase. It will increase my speed counters by 10 for this turn, then during my end phase they will revert back to 0. I activate speed spell foorish burial to send 2 monsters from my deck to the graveyard. Then ill activate speed spell tribute to the doomed. I discard a card from my hand to destroy 1 card on the field! And I select the gate blocker! Now that it's out of the way my speed counters will increase again!

'1.30 minutes left.i must hurry up.'

"activate a monster's effect from my hand when there are 3 or more DARK monsters in my graveyard I can send send dark nepthys to the graveyard."

"I end my turn."

Security officer: 4000/ Sean: 4000

Security's officer turn:

"my turn! Draw! Trap activate! Ring of destruction! It will destroy a monster on the field and inflict damage equal to it's attack to both players. But ill activate the speed spell protection ring! It will absorb all effect damage I take from ring of destruction when I have 2 or more speed counters! And I have 2! Then I activate speed spell the return of the weak. By decreasing my speed counters by 2 I can summon a monster that was destroyed this or the previus turn by battle by decreasing it attack and defense to zero.

Gate blocker return! Now I summon jutte fighter and tune it to my lv 4 gate blocker! Synchro summon. Appear goyo guardian! Attack him directly!"

Sean: "heh. You just fell into my trap! Trap activate. Magic cylinder. When an opponent's monster attacks the monster's controller receives damage equal to it's attack points."

Security officer:"grr.. I end my turn."

Secutity officer: 1200/Sean:2100 Speed counters: 0/1

Sean's turn:

"its mu turn! Draw."

'I have to hurry I got only 30 seconds left'

Dark nepthys! Revive!

Security officer: "W-wha!

Sean: " when Dark nepthys is send to the graveyard by its own effect, then I can special summon it during my end phase. Then I activate speed spell dark boost. This card will increase the attack of a dark monster in my field by 500. Also when this monster destroys a monster by battle, it will inflict damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points."

Security's officer: "What?!"

Sean: "now dark nepthys! Attack goyo guardian! Sacred dark fire!!"

Dark nepthys attacks goyo guardian destroying it.

Sean: " and don't forget dark booster's effect. You take damage equal to goyo guardian's attack points."

Security's officer: 0/ Sean 2100

Security's officer's duel runner: DEFEAT

"N-NO WAY!!"

AFTER THE DUEL

Sean: "I got 10 seconds to pass through! C'mooon!!

Got in!!"

"Not a really pleasant way to get in neo domino city, but at least I showed that security guy a trick or two."

While Sean is going through the city he sees a poster of the tournament he is going to participate

'Fortune cup 2! Don't miss the chance to be the next king!'

'I won't. I'll finish what I started.' He said to himself while sightseeing at the town.

Next time on yugioh 5D's: another side, another story:

"Wha! The king yusei fudo is gonna duel with me! Im so excited!! "

Next time: Dark nepthys versus Junk warrior! "I can do it! I can win!"


	2. Junk warrior versus dark nephthys!

There's chapter 2 ^_^ hope you like it.

Yugioh 5D's:Another side,another story Chapter 2:

Junk warrior versus Dark nepthys.

Disclaimer: Still don't own yugioh 5D's ='(

Sean was riding with his D-wheel, sightseeing on how the city is at night.

It was a really beautiful sight to see.

But suddenly his d-wheel fell on a wall while he was looking at the city.

"OH dammit! I gotta fix it again!"

Sean started fixing his d-wheel he heard a voice behind him:

"Do you need some help?"

Sean looked back

"ahh no thanks I can manage. Hehe. W-wait a sec! you're fudo yusei right? The king!"

Yusei: "so what if I am?"

Sean: "heh. Nothing just to let you know that we are gonna duel in the finals of fortune cup 2! Im gonna face you no matter what."

Sean was kind of nervus. He was standing in front of the famous king of neo domino city after all.

Yusei: "what's your name?"

Sean: "Sean sir!"

Yusei" Ok, Sean. So do you know you need a special invitation to enter the fortune cup 2?"

Sean: "I-invitation?! So if I don't have one I can't participate?"

Yusei: "no. you will have to get one in order to participate."

Sean: "oh and how do I get one?"

Yusei : "we picked the duelists at random."

Sean: "that's not good. Well if that's the case I want a favor Mr. yusei .

Yusei: "what is it?"

Sean: " Duel me."

Yusei : "

so you want to duel with me since you won't have a chance to participate to the fortune cup."

Sean: " aaah yeah you could say that."

Yusei: "fine. I accept your challenge."

'im gonna duel with the king. I can't actually believe that!'

Sean: "ok yusei! Let's do it! Get set!"

Sean/Yusei: DUEL!

Sean's turn Life points: Yusei 4000/Sean 4000

"My turn! Draw. I summon dark blade in attack mode!"

Dark blade: attack:1800/Defense/1500 LV 4

"Ill set a card and end my turn!"

Yusei's turn Life points:Yusei 4000/ Sean 4000

"My turn. Draw. I summon speed warrior in attack mode."

Speed warrior: atk/def: 900/400 LV 2

"Then I activate synchro boost. Speed warrior increases his attack by 500 and his lvl is increased by one.

Next I activate speed warrior's effect. When he is normal summoned, the first battle phase he is battling he increases his attack points by his original attack points, so he has a total of 2300 points."

Sean: " whoa your lv 2 monster got from 900 attack points to 2300 in one turn!"

He was surprised to see a move like that.

'so that's how the king duels' he said to himself

Yusei: " now, speed warrior, attack his dark blade !"

Speed warrior destroys Dark blade, as a result sean loses 500 life points.

Yusei: I set 2 cards face down and end my turn"

Sean's turn Life points: Yusei 4000/ Sean 3500

"My turn! Draw. I activate foorish burial. Now I send 2 monsters from my deck to my graveyard. Next I activate dark nepthys's effect! When there are 3 or more monsters on my graveyard, by sending him to my graveyard I can special summon him during my next standby phase. Next I summon vorse raider and attack your speed warrior!"

Yusei: "trap activate! Shield of defense .When an opponent's monster is attacking, I can send a card from my hand to my graveyard I take half the battle damage.

Speed warrior get destroyed by vorse raider.

Sean: " hmm then I'll end my turn"

Yusei's turn Life points: Yusei 3700 / Sean 3500

Yusei: "my turn. Draw. I summon junk synchron. By junk synchron's effect I will revive a lv 2 monster from my graveyard."

Junk warrior: atk/def : 1300/ 800 LV 3

"Now I tune my lvl 3 Junk synchron to my lvl 2 speed warrior! Synchro summon. Come forth, junk warrior!"

Junk warrior: atk/def: 2300/1300 LV 5

"Now attack his vorse raider."

Vorse raider gets destroyed

"I end my turn."

Sean's turn life points: yusei 3700/ Sean 3200

"my turn! Draw! Due to my dark nepthys's effect, he is special summoned during my standby phase! Be revived dark nepthys!"

"This is it yusei, my ace monster. Im gonna finish this! Dark nephthys, attack junk warrior!"

___________________________________________________________________________

Next time on yugioh 5D's another side,another story:

"Who is this girl? I can feel a strange essence of power within her.."

Next time: Yusei's ace monster! Stardust dragon!

"wow it is…so awesome!"


	3. Yusei's ace monster! Stardust dragon!

Chapter 3: Yusei's ace monster! Stardust dragon!

3rd chapter is up ^_^

Disclaimer:

I still don't own yugioh 5D's .

Sean's turn life points: yusei: 3700/Sean 3200

"my turn! Draw! Due to my dark nepthys's effect, he is special summoned during my standby phase! Be revived dark nepthys!"

"This is it yusei, my ace monster. Im gonna finish this! Dark nephthys, attack junk warrior!"

Dark nepthys destroys junk warrior

"I set 2 cards, then I activate ookazi! I end my turn."

Yusei's turn: life points yusei 2800/ Sean 3200

"My turn. Draw. I activate synchro reborn. I can special summon a tuner monster used for a synchro monster from my graveyard in attack mode. then I summon synchro supporter.

Im tuning my junk warrior to my synchro supporter! Synchro summon! Appear, armory arm!

Then I set 1 card and end my turn"

Sean's turn Life points: Yusei 2800/ Sean 3200

"my turn! Draw. I activate my trap card, gift of revival. I can special summon a monster from my opponents graveyard to his side of the field in attack mode, and I select speed warrior. Then I activate my other set card, nitro unit. I equip this card to a monster in my opponent's side of the field and when this monster is destroyed, the opponent takes damage equal to the monster's attack points!

Dark nephthys! Attack speed warrior sacred dark fire!"

Yusei: "I activate my trap car-

Sean: "you can't. due to gift of revival, when the monster that is revived by this effect is attacked , no trap or magic card can be activated as a response to this attack!"

Dark nephthys destroys speed warrior.

"That ends my turn"

Yusei's turn life points: 400/ Sean 3200

"my turn. Draw. I can see you are a great duelist…but you got lots of things to learn."

Sean: "what do you mean?"

Yusei: " you'll see very soon. I activate the trap card, synchro dragon summon . With this card , I can special summon a dragon type monster from my extra deck, and at the end phase, it is removed from play."

Sean: "wow…so awesome."

Yusei: "next I activate armory arm's effect. When this card is equipped to a monster, it gives it 1000 attack points and when it destroys a monster by battle , the destroyed monster's owner takes damage equal to it's attack points."

Sean: "w-what?!"

Yusei : " stardust dragon attack! Shooting blaster sonic!"

Dark nephthys is destroyed by stardust dragon's attack

Life points : Yusei 400/ Sean 0

Sean: "N-no…way..my dark nepthys…defeated?"

Yusei starts walking to Sean's direction.

Yusei: "you got much potential. Im sure you will become a great duelist someday."

Sean: "Y-you think so?"

Sean put up a smile then. He knew he was almost there beating the king and that made him happy.

Yusei: "take this."

Sean: "whats this?"

Yusei: "an invitation to fortune cup 2. Make your way to the finals and we will duel again"

Sean: "I –I will yusei. I promise."

Yusei: "then see you there…Oh and by the way, if you see a girl with a red hair named aki, tell her yusei is searching for her."

Sean: "sure I will if I see her"

Yusei: " see you in the fortune cup 2"

Sean saw yusei disappearing and meanwhile…

"NOOOOO!!! I forgot to fix the d-wheel!!!"

When he finnaly fixed the d-wheel he started wandering in the town looking for a place to stay.

Sean: "I wonder if I can find a place to stay tonight…in this city it seems like there are so many people that there is no corner to stay!"

Then suddenly, while he was in a forest outside the town…

He suddenly stopped. His head was hurting really bad.

"what is….that essence….of great power I feel!?"

Then he sped up going towards a direction he didn't know, like he wasn't controlling himself.

He then got off his d-wheel and put on his duel disk.

Then he saw a girl with red hair wandering the forest.

"hey you!" he shouted but when he walked towards her she suddenly started running

Sean: "oh not so fast! Get ready for my lil' duel disc capture device!"

Sean shoot off a chain – like item and caught the girl's disk.

Sean: "who are you and why were you running?"

Girl: "just let me be…"

Sean: "not a chance. At least tell me your name!"

Sean was catching his head with his hands, like he was in pain, then a green light was shining behind him.

Girl: " Something wrong?"

Sean's eyes had changed, his one eye was dark green, and his other was yellow

Sean: "you don't have to answer…you are the black rose witch."

His voice had changed, he was talking with two voices and it seemed like he wasn't controlling himself.

Next time on yugioh 5D's Another side, Another story:

"W-what are you doing to my head! Who are you?! Could it be..? are you maybe…aki?"

Next time: Dark Powers! The dragon of darkness!

"What is this card…?"

Some of you may think its Yubel or something (because of the eyes) but it's not.

Everything will be answered ^_^


	4. Dark powers! The Dragon of darkness

Yugioh 5D's: another side , another story

Chapter 3:

Dark Powers! The dragon of darkness!

Disclaimer:

Still don't own yugioh 5D's ._.

As Sean wasn't controlling himself anymore, he knew aki was the black rose witch

But how did he? He never met her.

"Wh-who are you? What are you doing to my head?"

Aki: "im not doing anything…"

Sean: " i… I can't take anymore…"

Sean collapsed as he couldn't control his power any further.

Aki: "hey….wake up."

She tried to wake him up but nothing, although he wasn't dead since he could breath.

"I better take him to yusei."

After aki took him to her hands but something reaaaaally unfortunate happened…

"A-A d- wheel!? I have to get on this thing?! I can't leave it here. I hope this night is not my last…"

"Hey you! Wake up!! You have to ride your d-wheel… don't make me get on this thing…"

Aki got on the d-wheel and without knowing anything about riding she got to a house.

"Yusei!!"

Yusei: "ah. Aki I was looking for you… who is him?

Aki: "I don't know but he seemed kind of weird"

Yusei: "OH! He is Sean."

Aki: "you know him?"

Yusei: "yeah. Teake him up and I'll explain everything later.

WHILE…

Sean: 'where am i..?' 'a…black void?'

Then Suddenly he heard a voice.

'Sean, you don't belong with them. Come with me to the dark side. Then we will conquer the world together'

Sean: ' who are you!'

'come with me…with me…with me…with me'

Sean was hearing this voice continuously

Sean : " STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He then woke up in a room unknown to him.

Sean: "a..dream…where am i?"

He standed but when he was going to leave his room he saw a mirror

Sean saw his reflection on the mirror

Sean: "what happened to my eyes? Why are they different?"

"ugh, I feel so tired I have to sleep"

NEXT MORNING

Sean: " * yawn * hey where am i?."

He went to the mirror to check his eyes

Sean: "so im back to normal.. that was weird… I better check where I am"

He opened the door of his room to find himself in a big house

Sean: "whoa now that's a BIG house"

Then he heard a voice

"rua give that back!"

"But it's mine!"

"I just want it for a bit, cmon give me that card"

"Hey Rua who's that guy?"

"Go ask him"

"Um excuse me, are you a friend of yusei?"

Sean: "yusei? Yusei lives here?!"

Rua: "sure he does. This is our house."

Sean: "oh…whoops I forgot to introduce myself. Im sean.

Leo: "hey since you're yusei's friend then you must be a good duelist"

Sean: "of course I am! You must be pretty good since you live with yusei!"

………

Rua and Sean: "CMON DUEL ME!!!!"

Ruka: " oh no… a second rua…great"

Yusei: "so you're awake. Come I have to talk to you."

Rua and Sean: aww and we were ready to duel.

Yusei took Sean to a room where it was just him, Yusei and Aki

Sean: "sorry I caused you trouble yusei I didn't mean to.

Yusei : "I know, Aki told me what happened"

Aki: "you were really weird with your eyes."

Sean : "my eyes?"

Yusei: "Sean what is this power you had there"

Sean: " I have no idea it was the first time it happened and I don't remember too much about what happened"

Yusei: "I expected that… go have a walk with Aki. She gonna tell you what happened.

Aki: "ok so your name is Sean?"

Sean: "yah nice to meet you lady."

Aki: " im Aki. Come on this way."

Aki told everything that happened in that forest to Sean.

Sean: " I see… could you take me to that forest?"

Aki: "of course "

Aki took Sean to that forest without a question, hoping he will remember something there

Aki: "here we are"

Then suddenly Sean's eyes became different again

Sean: " N-not this pain again!"

Aki: "you all right?"

Sean: " Aki! Stay away!"

Aki: "o-ok"

Sean started running to a warehouse that Aki didn't saw at night

Aki: " I feel a power here…and its familiar"

Sean was finnaly in the ware house and the door shut down

Sean: " who are you?"

He wasn't controlling himself again,speaking with two voices

Unknown: "what? Who are you? I thought it would be aki"

Sean: "maybe you didn't hear me. What your name!"

Unknown: "im Divine"

Sean: "what is that power I feel? Is that you?"

Divine: "maybe, I wanted aki to come here and find a little surprise, which was me, then hypnotizing her again, but this time…yusei wouldn't be here to protect her.

But im unlucky and she brought another boyfriend"

Sean: " I don't care what you think… duel me"

Divine: "what?"

Sean: "I will get your power and kill you then…"

Divine: "I survived from two worse deaths and you think YOU'RE gonna kill me?

Sean: "if you think I can't then duel me."

Divine: "fine. Ill defeat you and then bring aki in."

Divine and Sean: DUEL!

Sean's turn Life points: 4000/4000

"my turn. Draw. Ill activate a monster effect from my hand. Hand of darkness. Now I can synchro summon a dark monster from my hand for this turn only and I can't attack this turn. now im tuning my plaguespreader zombie to my caius the shadow monarch.

Synchro Summon! Come forth! Dark End Dragon!!"

Divine: " what is that monster! I never saw it again!"

Sean: "im not done yet…I activate the dark draw. I discard a dark monster from my hand to draw 1 card. Draw."

Sean had an evil smile, it wasn't himself for sure.

Divine: " wh-what did you draw?"

Sean: "Hahahahaha! He card that will kill you."

OUTSIDE OF THE WAREHOUSE

Aki: " Sean! Sean! I have to call Yusei."

INSIDE THE WAREHOUSE

Divine: "just hurry and activate it, im going to unleash my psychic powers to beat you."

Sean: " we'll see about that. I activate a magic that was created many years ago and almost destroyed the world! Field magic activate!

Seal of orichalcos!"

A green cyrcle appeared at the sky, closing in the warehouse.

Aki: " what's that?"

Sean: " with the dragon of darkness and the Seal of orichalcos, you're going down.

Because… only one of us will get out of here."

Divine: " what do you mean?"

Sean: " you'll find out…soon."

________________________________________________________________________

Next time on yugioh 5D's: Another side, another story:

"Divine. Surrender and you won't take any pain"

Divine:"I won't surrender,I'll just kick your ass and get out of here"

Next time:

Darkness powers released! Dark End dragon

"you won't escape death this time."


	5. Dark powers released! Dark end dragon!

Yugioh5D's another side another story chapter 5

Dark powers released! Dark end dragon!

Disclaimer:

Im bored to say it again…I don't own 5D's E.E

Sean's turn Life points: 4000/4000

Sean's turn Life points: 4000/4000

"my turn. Draw. Ill activate a monster effect from my hand. Hand of darkness. Now I can synchro summon a dark monster from my hand for this turn only and I can't attack this turn. now im tuning my plaguespreader zombie to my caius the shadow monarch.

Synchro Summon! Come forth! Dark End Dragon!!"

Divine: " what is that monster! I never saw it again!"

Sean: "im not done yet…I activate the dark draw. I discard a dark monster from my hand to draw 1 card. Draw."

Sean had an evil smile, it wasn't himself for sure.

Divine: " wh-what did you draw?"

Sean: "Hahahahaha! He card that will kill you."

OUTSIDE OF THE WAREHOUSE

Aki: " Sean! Sean! I have to call Yusei."

INSIDE THE WAREHOUSE

Divine: "just hurry and activate it, im going to unleash my psychic powers to beat you."

Sean: " we'll see about that. I activate a magic that was created many years ago and almost destroyed the world! Field magic activate!

Seal of orichalcos!"

A green cyrcle appeared at the sky, closing in the warehouse.

Aki: " what's that?"

Sean: " with the dragon of darkness and the Seal of orichalcos, you're going down.

Because… only one of us will get out of here."

Divine: " what do you mean?"

Sean: " you'll find out…soon. I set two cards and end my turn"

Divine's turn life points 4000/4000

Divine: " my turn! Draw."

Sean: " ill give you one turn"

Divine: "what?"

Sean: "you have this turn to win. Or else you will lose the duel"

Divine: "we'll see about that"

"I activate the spell card psychic caller. Due to its effect, when our life points are the same, I can special summon a monster from any deck.

And I special summon thought ruler archfiend. Then I activate double summon. For this turn I can normal summon one more time. I summon psychic commander, then I sacrifice him to summon storm caller.

Thought ruler archfiend 2700/2300

Storm caller: 2300/2000

Thought ruler archfiend, attack dark end dragon!"

Sean: "I activate negate attack. This ends your battle phase."

Divine: " fine, I end my turn."

'hes bluffing. He can't beat me in one turn'

Sean's turn life points: 4000/4000

"heh. My turn! I activate dark prison.

As long as I have a dark monster on my field, your monster cannot attack and loses 500 atk points,and I select storm caller.

Then I activate dark end dragon's effect at the cost of 500 of his own attack points, I can destroy one monster you control, end I select thought ruler archfiend.

Then I summon vorse raiderand due to seal of orichalcos he gets 500 atk points which totals 2400 attack. Same for dark end dragon,now he has 2600 attack points again.

Vorse raider! Attack storm caller."

Divine life points: 3400

Then I attack directly with Dark end dragon. Dark shooting beam!"

Divine: "Gwaaa! What was that I felt? You…you are a psychic duelist?"

Sean:"psychic dueling has nothing to do with me jackass. Now I activate the set trap, curse of the dark dragon. I sacrifice my monster to deal damage equal to it's original attack points."

Divine: "wh-what? But then my life points will…"

Sean: "that's right, reach 0"

Divine life points: 800

Divine: "n-no, wait"

Sean: " go dark end dragon! Dark spear!

Divine life points: 0

Divine: "N-no! why is that thing cycling me?"

Sean: "im going to absorb your power and become stronger. Also your soul will leave your body"

Divine: "!!!!"

OUTSIDE THE WAREHOUSE

Aki: "a scream?"

Yusei: "Aki!"

Aki: "yusei!" I heard a scream from inside.

Yusei: " was it Sean?"

Aki: "no, it was different"

Yusei: "stand aside aki!"

Aki: "huh? This place is on fire but why?"

Yusei: " out of the way! Ill hit the door"

Aki: "ok"

Yusei hit the door with great force making it open.

Yusei and Aki: "Sean!"

Sean:" I can't breath anymore with the…fire…"

Yusei took Sean and left before the building was completely surrounded by flames

Aki: what with the forest?

Yusei: " ill call for help. You take Sean's duel runner on the truck I came here with and leave"

Aki: " I don't wanna leave you here"

Yusei: " don't worry about me. Now go!"

Aki: "ok"

Yusei: "Mikage is in there. She will help you."

Aki got on the truck, leaving the forest and leaving Sean in the back place of the truck.

When they got back home…

Ruka and rua: Aki!

Rua: "what's up with Sean?"

Aki: " just take him in I'll explain later"

IN THE HOUSE

Rua: "aki?"

Aki: "hm?"

Rua: "What's this synchro monster on Sean's duel disk?"

Aki: "A Synchro monster. Let's see."

Ruka: " Dark End Dragon. I never heard about it."

Aki opened the field magic slot of the duel disk

Aki: " what kind of card is this? It has… no description?"

Ruka: "you better put it back"

Aki: "right"

WHILE

Sean: 'that black void again…'

Voice: 'well done using your powers Sean'

Sean: ' my powers?'

Voice: 'yes. The powers that you can use to help me conquer the world.'

Sean: 'and if I say no?'

Voice: 'soon you will learn the world is not needed. And that you and me can re-create it.'

Sean: ' Nothing in this world is useless'

Voice: 'we'll see about that soon'

Sean: 'stop it…stop it…STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

________________________________________________________________________

Next time on yugioh 5D's Another side, another story:

"Who are you? Let me go! I don't wanna help you just let me go"

Next time: The fortune cup 2 starts!

"I'll meet him…at the fortune cup?"


	6. fortune cup 2 starts!

Yugioh 5D's Another side,another story chapter 6"

The Fortune cup 2 starts!

Disclaimer

I don't own 5D's but im sure I own this fanfic right? ^_^

…right? :O

Sean woke up from his night mare to find himself in the twin's house

Sean: "W-where am i?"

…

Sean: "where is everyone?"

No one was in the house, Sean was alone

Sean: " was i… dueling?

*flashback*

Divine: "n-no, wait"

Sean: " go dark end dragon! Dark spear!

Divine life points: 0

Divine: "N-no! why is that thing cycling me?"

Sean: "im going to absorb your power and become stronger. Also your soul will leave your body"

Divine: "!!!!"

*back to reality*

Sean: "have I really done something that horrible?"

It was absolute silence around, he really was alone

Sean: " can't be helped, I better get my cards back to my deck"

Sean walked outside to check if anyone was home but no one.

Sean : " whats that in the forest? A fire? I better che-"

But he felt dizzy and couldn't stand up and fell to the ground.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Sean stand up and saw the fire had been stopped

Sean: "well, that's a relief, I better go back to bed, im not feeling so good"

Yusei: "Sean?"

Sean: "oh, yusei you saw the fire too?"

Yusei: "I was there with everyone. Do you remember what happened there?"

Sean: " what?"

Yusei: "nothing. Lets go in."

When Sean got in the house Aki Whispered to Yusei

Aki: "why didn't you tell him?"

Yusei: "its best he doesn't know everything"

ONE MONTH LATER

Everyday was peaceful, I thought yusei was hiding something from me, but after a short time I really didn't care. Everyday was the same, peaceful. Although there wasn't a day that was boring, for a strange reason, I really loved these days. Maybe because it's the first time I had friends being with me, I wonder why I had no friends before. Why no one wasn't close to me? I don't remember very much about my past and that's what really pissed me off.

I don't remember my family, my friends, times when I was a teen or so. Why is that?

I can't stop thinking things like these. From one side, im really sad about not being able to remember that much, but from the other side, I had friends, for the first time and they were covering up the sadness.

THE DAY BEFORE THE FORTUNE CUP 2

Sean: "So tomorrow is the fortune cup 2?"

Yusei: "yes. Those that participate in it are: me, aki,rua,ruka,you and 3 random people"

Sean: "I can't wait for it!"

I was really excited about fortune cup 2, and with all that happened I kinda forgot about it

It was breakfast time.

Aki: "Sean, now that I think of it, we never dueled."

Sean: "well, who knows? Maybe we will duel at the fortune cup 2."

Rua and Sean: "I'll be the one to fight Yusei!!!!"

Rua and Sean: "oh c'mon stop it"

Rua and Sean: "ok I won't talk"

Sean: …

Rua: …

Yusei: "uhhh… why don't you wait till the fortune cup 2 for this?"

Rua and Sean: "ok yusei!"

Ruka: *sigh*

THIS NIGHT

Sean: 'that black void again in my dreams'

Voice: 'you're bored of me so soon?'

Sean: 'Y-you again. W-what do you want?'

Voice: 'Sean do I have to tell you over and over? I want you to come with me. You're scared of me aren't you? There is no need to. Just come with me and ill show you the way.'

Sean: 'you're right'

Voice: 'finally'

Sean: 'yeah you're right, I don't need to be scared of you. Im done with you! And you know what? Im not interested in your bullshit!'

Voice: 'watch your words'

Sean: 'why? You're gonna kill me?'

Voice: 'if I can't have you at my side then yes I will kill you. I will meet you at the fortune cup 2'

Suddenly, I was starting to wake up

Sean: "wait!! What are you talkin about!!!"

Voice: "sean?"

Sean: ' that's a different voice'

I woke up to see Ruka .

Ruka: "sean?"

Sean: "oh, Rua, ahh whats up?

Ruka: nothing. You were talking in your sleep and I came to check if you're ok."

Sean: "Don't worry im ok"

Ruka: "ok. Breakfast is ready by the way. Also we are departing for the fortune cup 2 in 2 hours. Isn't it exciting?"

Sean: "heh. Sure is. Go down with the others ill be there in a min."

Sean: " *yawn* mornin'"

Rua and Sean: "So Yusei who is gonna duel first??"

Yusei: …

Rua: …

Sean: …

Ruka: *sigh*

2 HOURS LATER

Yusei: "ok everyone get on the truck"

Rua and Sean were whispering: "we are gonna go by truck? Oh great we are gonna sit in the back place"

I was thinking what will happen in the fortune cup. I was really nervous.

But this time I was absolutely sure about something. Im gonna meet him at the fortune cup and this time no holding back. The man in my dreams is gonna get his ass kicked for sure.

I don't know why but I feel like this when im thinking im gonna face him, and I was sure it isn't gonna be easy.

Next time on yugioh 5D's another side, another story:

"Finnaly, im gonna start at the fortune cup 2! And my first opponent is Rua!"

Next time: The other side of Dark nepthys! Sacred phoenix of Nepthys!

"Im not gonna lose the first match"


	7. The other side of Dark nephthys!

Yugioh 5D's another side,another story chapter 7:

The other side of Dark nephthys! Sacred phoenix of nephthys!

Disclaimer:

I don't own 5D's… yet! :B

Sean's POV

"we were going to the stadium, it is the time fortune cup 2 is starting, but what's up with me?

I though I would be happier. I was so excited about it back in satellite. But this morning while eating breakfast, while we were discussing this, I wasn't feeling so excited. Well, we'll see. I hope to meet the man in my dreams and make him wish he wasn't born. I feel…hatred for him, but it wasn't normal. I was feeling so much hatred but why? I mean all he did was scare me. We'll see."

No one's POV

At the main hall of the stadium

Rua: "woooooooow!"

Sean: "cooooooooooooool!"

Ruka: "Yusei? When are we gonna see the results?"

Yusei: "soon I guess"

Rua: "here we are!"

Results: Rua vs Sean, Yusei vs Shiro, Aki vs Ruka, Unknown vs Rik.

Rua: "yes! Im gonna Duel Sean!

Yusei: "your match starts in an hour, so how about resting until then?"

Sean: "Sure. Im gonna edit my deck a bit in the coffee bar near the stadium"

Rua: "im gonna edit my deck too! I'll stay with Yusei"

Sean: "cool. See ya in an hour!"

Sean ran to the coffee bar trying to make his deck as good as possible for the match

Bit while editing his deck, many flashbacks came to his about his powers.

So while editing his deck…

He saw a spell card without description. He didn't know what it was since he didn't remember the incident with the forest fire, he only remembered that it took the soul of somebody.

Sean: "no no, not you, I'll get you out of my deck"

Sean: 'the match starts in 5 minutes'

He said to himself and ran to the stadium

Inside the stadium

Sean: "ok Rua, you ready?"

Rua: "totally!"

Sean: "Then let's go!"

MC: "Now. The fortune cup STARTS!"

The audience was shouting with excitement

MC: "The first match is between Rua and Sean! Have fun watching it!"

Sean's Turn Life points: 4000/4000

Sean: "alright, my turn. Here goes! Draw."

He took a look at his cards in his hand, they were quite a good draw

Sean: "hehe. I summon vorse raider! Then I activate the spell card dual summon!

Thanks to it's effect I can summon one additional time this turn. I summon archfiend soldier!

Vorse raider: 1900/1200 LV 4 DARK Archfiend soldier: 1900/1500 LV 4 DARK

Next I activate the spell card, Blow of darkness! When I have at least 1 dark monster on the field,

You take damage x400 for every dark monster on the field!."

Rua: "wha?!"

Sean: "go blow of darkness!"

Life points: 4000/3200

Sean: "Next I set a card and end my turn"

Yusei: "quite a good move for first turn. Let's see how will it go. By the way where's aki?"

Ruka: " oh I thought she was with us at the main hall?"

Rua: "my turn!"

While at the coffee bar...

Aki was with mikage, who had come to see the fortune cup 2

Mikage: "so what's new? Did I miss anything nice while traveling?"

Aki: "Oh that's right you still haven't met Sean"

Mikage: "Sean?"

Aki: "yes, someone from satellite, although he is a little weird"

Mikage: " what do you mean weird?"

Aki: "well…"

Aki explained everything that happened with Sean in the forest"

Mikage: "oh my, now that is kinda scary. Aren't you scared of him?"

Aki: "no. why should i?"

Mikage: "I don't know aki but in my opinion you shouldn't let your guard down"

Aki: "hehe. Don't worry he is okay"

Mikage: "anyways we better go see the match"

Aki: "right, let's go, the match is between Rua and Sean."

Aki and Mikage arrived at the stadium

Yusei: "hi Aki. You missed some nice moves."

said Yusei smiling at her.

Yusei: " oh hi Mikage. How was your 'travel around the world'?"

Mikage: "quite good thanks"

While in the duel field

It was Sean's turn. He had only 100 life points left, while Rua had 300 points left.

Sean had Hand of Nephthys on his field, no cards set, no cards in his hand, and he was about to begin his turn."

Rua had Power tool dragon on his field and no cards set. 3 cards in his hand.

Sean: "now, this is my last chance. Let's do it! Draw!"

Sean drew the card he wanted

Sean: "you're here"

Said Sean smiling

Sean: "first I summon vorse raider! Then I'll activate hand of nephthys's effect!"

When I sacrifice this monster along another monster, I can special summon sacred phoenix of nephthys from my deck or hand!"

Rua: "sacred phoenix…of nephthys?"

Sean: " that's right. Come forth! Sacred phoenix of nephthys!

A bird in gold color came out, with flames on it's body,something really beautiful to see.

Sean: "Now sacred phoenix of nephthys! Attack power tool dragon! Sacred fire!"

Rua: "Gwaaaaa!"

Life points: 100/ 0

Rua: "whoa! What a monster!"

Yusei: "haha. Now that was an exciting match!"

MC: "Sean proceeds in the next round! "

Sean went to the audience to see his friends but while walking,

He felt like someone was stalking him.

Sean: "…I better run to the audience"

After going to the audience

Sean: "so how was i?"

Aki: "congratulations Sean!"

Sean: "haha thanks! Oh by the way who's your friend?"

Mikage: "hello. My name is Mikage. Aki told me about you"

Sean: "hi mikage. By the way when is the other match?"

Yusei: "tomorrow. It's me versus that woman"

Sean: "good luck Yusei!"

Yusei: "thanks. Let's go home."

Sean: "ok."

Aki's POV

That since the match, I feel like someone is watching me. But who?

Im sure it's not my imagination. I hope it's nothing bad.

Next time on Yugioh 5D's: another side, another story:

Sean: "who are you? Why are you stalking me?"

Aki: "Yusei…where did you go with that woman?"

Next time: round 2! Stardust dragon vs airknight parsath

Sean: "we finally meet…"


	8. Round 2 Stardust dragon vs parsath!

Yugioh 5D's: Another side another story chapter 8:

Round 2!Stardust dragon vs airknight parsath

Disclaimer:

I offered 30 euros to konami but they declined ._. so I still don't own 5D's

While everyone was exiting the stadium, they saw a woman heading towards them.

Girl: "hello! You must be fudo yusei."

Yusei: "I am. Why?"

Rua: "what a Girl!"

Woman: "hehe. You're my next opponent I'd like to say good luck" she said smiling

Yusei: "thanks"

Sean and rua: "I wish I was him!"

Yusei: "well I can admit she's beautiful"

Sean and rua: "will you stop copying me?"

Aki: "…"

Sean and rua: "…"

Aki blushed then:

Aki: "i-im not"

Sean and rua: "whatever let's head back…now that's just nasty!"

They all headed back home, waiting for the next day of fortune cup 2

Sean: "say rua, did you felt something when we met that girl back there?"

Rua: "if I DID? Hehe."

Sean: "uhh, I didn't mean that."

Rua: "dunno what you're talking about"

Sean: "never mind"

Sean's POV

Her precence, it felt…uncomfortable to me…I don't know why but I didn't felt like she was someone good.

No ones POV

While somewhere…

Girl: "so this is Yusei fudo?"

Unknown: "yes, I want you to defeat him in a duel"

Woman: "what good will that do to you?"

Unknown: "with his companions out of the way, he will be all mine."

Girl: "now I got that"

Back to the twin's home, it was night and dark

Sean: "maybe I should ask aki"

Sean knocked the door to Aki's room

Aki: "come in"

Sean: "umm, Aki may I ask you something?"

Aki: "what is it?"

Sean: "hey why are you angry"

Aki: "is that it?"

Sean: "…no"

Aki: "…Well did you see his face when he saw her? He couldn hide his blush"

Sean: "yeah Rua had a funny face. Hehe. But what does that matter to you?"

Aki: "wake up Sean. I mean Yusei"

Sean: "uh, no. probably didn't"

Aki: "anyway what was it you wanted to ask me?"

Sean: "did you feel kinda…uncomfortable with that Girl? And I don't mean Yusei's face!"

Aki: "you felt it too?"

Sean: "but why just the 2 of us?"

Aki: "maybe because only we have special powers? That's the only thing I can think of."

Sean: "good point…ok we better go down."

Then rua got in the room

Rua: "hey guys Yusei went out so he won't be with us to eat."

Sean: "ok rua we're coming in a bit"

As it was time to eat rua started talking

Rua: "by the way, did I told you Yusei left with that Girl?"

Sean saw Aki's face then and by her eyes, he could understand she was angry

Aki: "excuse me, I am not hungry, I'll go to my room."

Sean: "uhh, I better get going too. Aki wait!"

In Aki's room

Aki: "why did he go with her? Why? Why? Why?"she said and she was crying

Sean: "come on Aki you should come down."

Aki: "how do you expect me to?"

Sean: "but you're making things worse this way!"

Aki: "y-you're right" she stopped crying

Sean: "that's better"

Aki: "I will ask him what happened when he comes back."

Sean: "if he comes back…"

Aki looked at him with an angry look

Sean: " ERR- I mean yeah right ask him when he comes!"

Then suddenly they hear someone going in his room, everyone was sleeping so they immediately

Knew it was Yusei.

Aki then stand up but Sean stopped her.

Sean: "Aki…don't. Do it tomorrow, you're tired now"

Aki: "ok... Sean you better go back to your room. It's late.

Sean: "Whoops. right good night."

Next morning

Yusei: "we better head for the fortune cup 2."

Sean and rua: "right!"

Ruka: "you two should stop being the same! Geez."

Sean and rua: "of course we're not the same! Why do you say that?!"

After an hour they finally arrive at the stadium

Yusei: "im going to the arena"

Sean: "good luck Yusei!"

Yusei then ran to the arena

Shiro: good luck sweety

Shiro then winked at Yusei, making Aki angry.

Sean: "Aki,don't worry about it…at least you better not"

Shiro's turn life points:4000/4000

Shiro: "Ladies first. Draw. I summon nova summoner. Then I play the field spell card, the sanctuary in the sky.

Then I set a card. I end my turn"

Yusei's turn life points: 4000/4000

Yusei: "I activate the spell card, synchro material.

It allows me to use a monster from my hand this turn for a synchro summon.

Now I summon junk warrior and tune it to my turret warrior from my hand.

Synchro summon! Take flight, stardust dragon!"

Shiro: "wow pretty good"

Yusei: "Stardust dragon, attack nova summoner!

Shooting blaster sonic!"

Shiro: "haha. You just activated it's effect. Now I can special summon airknight parsath!"

Yusei: "I set a card and end my turn"

Shiro's turn life points 4000/4000

Shiro: "my turn. Due to the sanctuary's in the sky effect, I didn't lose any life points from the last battle.

Now I activate my set card, Ultimate light charge. It doubles a fairy type monster's attack and destroys it in 3 turns.

Attack to stardust dragon, airknight parsath!

Yusei: "trap card open. Negate attack."

Shiro: "that's ok. I end my turn"

Yusei's turn life points: 4000/4000

Yusei: "my turn…you rely only in one monster…and this is very bad. I activate the spell card, end of the day.

This card allows me to destroy one monster on the field at the cost of 1000 points. And I destroy your airknight parsath."

Then I activate the spell card wrath of the dragon. It doubles the attack of a dragon type monster and I take damage equal to it's attack at the end

Of my turn."

Shiro: "what? 5000 attack points??"

Yusei: "go stardust! Shooting blaster sonic!"

Life points 3000/ 0

Shiro: "gyaaaah!"

After the blow she wasn't there, like she vanished.

MC: "ah..ah right! The winner is fudo yusei!"

Yusei: "where did she go…?"

After the duel, everyone went home

Sean: "im going for a walk outside."

Everyone: "ok Sean!"

It was very late at night

Then shile Sean was at a dead end he thought he should turn back but he met him…

Sean: "you…"

Unknown: "hello Sean. It seems your friend has defeated my servant."

Sean: "what's your name?"

Zelsion: "im Zelsion"

Sean's eyes changed but this time it was himself

Sean: "Zelsion…we finally meet"

Next time on Yugioh 5D's:another side, another story

"Duel me! Right here and right now!"

Next time: Ancient powers awaken!

"I hate you…I hate you!!!!"


	9. Ancient powers awaken!

Yugioh 5D's another side, another story

chapter 9

Ancient powers awaken!

Sean: Zelsion...we finally meet...

Zelsion: what do you mean "finally meet"? You have forgot everything?

Sean: what do you mean?

Zelsion: hmm right...this is making things easier

Sean: answer me or i'll-

Zelsion: gonna do what? Gonna use your powers?

Sean: …

Zelsion:you said you don't remember so that must mean you don't remember how to use your powers too.

Sean: tell me what you know!

Zelsion: and what makes you think i'll do that?

Sean: wait where are you going!?

Zelsion: Don't worry we'll meet again very soon.

Sean: no wait!

**Zelsion dissapeared into a black portal, no sign of him anywhere**

"_Sooner than you may think"_

Sean: sooner than I may think...i better head back...it's pretty late

**Sean went into the house quietly so that he doesn't wake up the others,**

**there was something strange though, something just wasn't right.**

Sean: I feel...something...powerful...it's coming from the second floor!

**When Sean was going to the second floor from the stairs, he saw Aki and Ruka**

Sean: wha-? uh...did I wake you up? Sorry.

Aki: no, no it's not you who woke us up...this strange energy-

Sean: you can feel it too?? what abou Ruka?

Ruka: same for me.

Sean: I'll go first. You two can go to your beds its pretty late to be around ya know-

**Aki and Ruka looked at him like this: -.-**

Aki and Ruka: Looks who's talking!!

Sean: ummm....

Aki: we'll tag along.

Sean: ok but better be careful.

**They examined the second floor and on the middle there was a black portal**

Sean: This is it...

Aki: how do you know?

Sean: are you serious? Do you see anything else suspicious in here?i'll go in!

**Sean withou thinking about it twice, jumped into the portal**

Aki: I think he just did something we certainly wouldn't agree for...

Ruka: but why should he ask us?

Aki: Because...he's a bonehead. If he thinks im scared then he's wrong.

Ruka: umm wait.

**Ruka and Aki both jumped into the portal which ended up in a cave...without an exit**

Aki: Sean??

Sean: …

Aki: what's up?

**Aki looked at Sean but when he turned to her his eyes were different.**

Aki: S-Sean?

**Sean ignored aki and ran in the cave himself, as he was guided there by someone, the two girls ran after him.**

Ruka: what are we doing?

Aki: running after him.

Ruka: how do we know where's he getting us to?

Aki: I don't know but what other choise do we have? Damn he runs fast.

**Sean then was lost from the sight of the two girls.**

Aki: oh 're in the middle of nowhere

???????: Dont worry, I can get you back to your home.

Aki: who are you?

???????: my name...

"It's Zelsion"

**Sean kept going until he saw two roads, he just picked one at random but when he go to the end of it, it was a dead end...or was it?**

**Sean turned back to normal**.

Sean: wha- how did I get here? Where's Aki and Ruka? Geez this is getting bad......! what's this sound?...it's coming from this...dead end?

Hehe...go vorse raider! Show me what's beyond this "dead end".

**Back to Aki and Ruka**

Aki: you...you're the powerful energy aren't you?

Zelsion: right and I can guide you back home

Ruka: thanks you ver-

Aki: not intrested

Ruka: huh?

Zelsion: why's that?

Aki: we'll wait for Sean

Zelsion: he is probably dead now...

**Sean then suddenly enters**

Sean: yo! What happened you two???...! what's Zelsion doing here?

Zelsion: what??? you were supposed to arrive to the angry spirit's nest!

Sean: huh?? you mean the two-roads thingy??? I went to the left!

Zelsion: to the dead end? You fool you can't even pick a road right!

Sean: how about letting us out of here?

Zelsion not a chance...

Sean: well..

Zelsion: duel me. If you win you're out of here, if I win...you're dead.

Sean: huh?!...fine

Aki: he's crazy...

Sean: let's go!

**DUEL!**

Sean's turn life points: 4000/4000

My turn. Now you'll see what i'll do with...NUUUU This crappy draw!

Anyways...i summon vorse raider, then I set two cards! I end my turn.

Attack and see what happens! (nothing ;-;)

Zelsion's turn life points 4000/4000

my turn. I activate darkness of destruction. With this magic card, if I give up 2000 life points and throw my whole hand to the graveyard, I can summon Dark Master Diabolos!

Atk/def : 3500/3000

Sean: 3000 attack points monster on the first turn?!

Zelsion: when Diabolos is summoned all my opponent's magic and trap cards are destroyed.

And now he attacks vorse raider. Dark Fire!

**Vorse raider was destroyed and Sean lost 1600 life points**

Zelsion: I end my turn.

Sean's turn life points: 2000/2600

no I....can't lose...and it's the third turn...draw!

…! No...way...

Zelsion: what happened?

Sean: 'I can't activate it I will...i have no other choise...'

Aki: what's up with Sean...?

Sean: I activate...Seal...of orichalcos!

Zelsion: what?! But he won't be able to...

Sean: you're wrong...

Zelsion : what?

Sean: i know now...i have to control my inner self in order to defeat you...and this is what im gonna do...

Zelsion: but...how???

Sean: you'll find out soon how...now..shall we start the real duel?

**Next chapter:**

**The Real Match**


	10. The real match

Yugioh 5D's another side,another story

chapter 10 The real Match

disclaimer: who needs it??

* * *

Sean: "ok...it's still my turn, I activate pot of greed, allowing me to draw 2 cards.

Next I use the magic card, magic draw, I can draw 5 cards from my deck, however if I haven't used them after 2 turns, I discard them all to the graveyard. I set a card face down and summon archfiend soldier, turn end."

Zelsion's turn. Life points: Sean/Zelsion: 2600/2000

Zelsion: "this isn't going well...i summon axe dragonute, a monster with 2000 attack points , if I attack with it, it changes into defense potition. Now dark master diabolos, attack!"

Sean: "trap activate, negate attack, no need to go into details"

Zelsion: "tch, turn end"

Sean's turn

Sean: "Time for some action, Draw"

Aki: "you better get us out of here."

Sean: "hehe, no worries I got it covered. Now I activate cost down, I discard one card and lower all my monster's level by 2, next I sacrifice my archfiend soldier to bring on the monster that will finish you. Arise Dark Nephthys. Dont forget the boost of seal of orichalcos."

Zelsion: "i think im pissed..."

Sean: "you should be, cause I activate the magic card, Dark Nephthys's judgement, I can pay as many life points to have only 100 life points left, then I send a sacred phoenix of Nephthys to the graveyard from my deck.. Dark Nephthys's attack doubles, and can attack twice this turn."

Zelsion: "...huh?"

Sean: "now Dark Nephthys, attack diabolos!"

Life points: Sean/Zelsion: 0100/0700

Sean: " Next up is a direct attack to the life points, and you know what happens when someone loses in a duel with seal of orichalcos on the game."

Zelsion: " I can't allow this..."

Sean: " heh?"

Zelsion: "Darkness will surround the area!!"

Sean: " rawr? O_O"

Darkness surrounded the area nothing could be seen, next time ruka, aki and sean opened their eyes, they were back to rua and ruka's place.

Sean: "ugh where are w- NUUUU I almost had him!!! this S U C K S!!"

Aki slapped Sean,

Aki: " what the hell are you thinking?! You'll wake everyone up!"

she said in a quiet voice

Sean: "ouch! C-critical hit ;-;"

Ruka: "let's go back to bed, and just forget about what happened"

Aki: " I agree"

Sean: "..........."

Aki Glares with a quite scary look at Sean

Aki: "right Sean?"

Sean: "*gulp* um yeah right ^-^;"

The Next Morning

Rua: "c'mon Sean, get up, it's time to eat!...hey why do you look like that, you seem in a lot of pain"

Sean: "let's just say I don't like to be slapped ;-;"

Rua: "uhh ok? Anyways come on down!"

Time: 9:00 Eating breakfast

While eating, Sean, Aki and ruka looked at each other and let out a deep sigh

Yusei: "what's up you three? You look really sleepy"

Ruka: "Maybe we should tell him...hey yusei last night--"

Sean: "We went out for a walk and we came back a little late!"

He was speaking way nervously.

Sean: "right aki?"

Aki: "..huh? Um, yeah."

Yusei: "you went for a walk at 3 o' clock at night...?"

Sean: "we wanted some fresh air"

Yusei: "But--"

Sean: " No but's"

Yusei: "ehhh, alright"

…

Yusei: "oh by the way, about fortune cup 2, next round will be in 2 days."

said Yusei trying to strike up a conversation

Sean: "Yee-HAW!! who is gonna get his ass handed to him on a plate?!"

Rua: "you"

Sean: "Wh-who asked you??"

Rua: " you know what?? your opponent's yusei."

Sean: "whoa, that's my rematch dude! (shit why?!)"

Yusei: "let's put on a good duel"

Sean: "i-i agree (this kinda sucks)"

Aki: "im off for a while"

Sean: "alright, by the way, don't tell anyone about last night."

Rua: "O_O"

Sean and Aki: …?

Rua: "Last...night?"

Sean and Aki: ….....!!!!

Sean" N-no that's not what I meant!"

Rua: "heheh im just making fun of you...you're really easy to read."

Sean: "im off to my room for some time, I'll just rest for a bit"

Yusei: "ok, go on."

Sean went to his room.

Sean: "..."

He got his duel disc and opened the field spell slot.

Sean: "so it wasn't a dream huh...?

I don't like the fact that he is still out there...i will end this when I get the chance, once and for all..."

* * *

Next chapter:

"It seems that my duel with Yusei has begun, let's see if I can make it...Good luck Yusei!"

The path someone chooses

"i choosed my destiny...with no regrets"


	11. The destiny someone chooses

Yugioh 5D's: Another Side, Another Story

Chapter 11

The destiny someone chooses

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh 5D's blah blah…

"They say destiny is something that cannot be changed in someone's life, something that no matter what you do, it will come to you.

Can you really 'choose' paths? If so…I want to know the way…"

And so, the day of the next round in fortune cup 2 comes and it's a match between Yusei and Me. Aki faces some unknown kid, if she wins, either me or Yusei will have to face her. Well let's both do our best.

We all are waiting to arrive in the stadium…waiting in that awesome truck…and guess what, we're in the back of it, while Yusei has his pretty time driving, we have to sit back here!

…Seriously get a car.

Rua: "hey Sean…"

Sean: "yea?"

Rua: "Good luck"

Sean: "whoa, you're too friendly today…something's fishy"

Rua : "nah just good luck…I'm telling you cause you will lose anyway"

Sean: "YOU FUCKEN BRAT!"

Aki: "shut up you two…"

Sean: *whispers to Rua's ears* "You know what? I think she secretly hates us all"

Rua: "and you more than everyone"

Sean: "I think I can't disagree"

Aki: "when you whisper try to be more quiet…I can hear everything"

Sean: "What the Fu—how come I'm always owned?"

And so we arrive first match is me vs Yusei, then aki vs some unknown kid.

Yusei " All right, go get ready, match starts in 1 hour"

Sean: "YUSH!"

Rua: "I'm going with him"

And so we go to the waiting room, there's this annoying music, oh, so annoying

Sean: "hmm alright, Nephthys or Dark Nephthys…which one should I add?

Rua : "both, you'll need them, Yusei has a tendency to destroy monsters by using card effects amd increasing the attack of monsters…and don't forget his stardust"

Sean: "yeah..indeed stardust is troublesome…only way to beat stardust is to surpass his attack power"

Rua: "Just use some boost spell and you should be fine…take this too"

Sean: " metalmorph.."

Rua: "use it in the duel…may come in handy"

Sean: "heh…thanks"

That bell-like thing ringed…I feel like I'm in school…come to think of it…I don't remember ever attending school…or…I don't remember anything past those two years…

Sean: "ok time to go"

As rua goes to the spectator's seats he turns his head

Rua: "yea…now go out there and win"

Sean: "YUSH!"

MC: "EVERYBODY LISTEN!...i haven't used that phrase in ages…ANYWAY HERE IS THE SEMIFINAL ROUND. YUSEI FUDO VS SEAN PARAGON AND AKI IZAYOI VS JOHNNY KIRIGO"

Yusei: "this is really loud"

Sean : "FUCKEN TURN OFF THE CAPS!"

MC: " NOW LET THE FIRST DUEL BEGIN!"

Life points Yusei /Sean: 4000/4000

Sean: "I'll STA—I mean I'll start

Summon vorse Raider in Attack potition! Next I'll set two cards and end my turn"

Yusei's Turn

"summon bolt hedgehog in defense mode and set a card, turn end"

Sean's turn

Sean: "That was short…alright I summon archfiend solder and attack your bolt hedgehog with him"

Bolt hedgehog destroyed

"Next I attack with vorse raider directly"

The attack his , just like that

"This is really is…sonething's wrong…either he had a really bad draw or he's doing something…"

Yusei was calm, as if nothing bad happened.

Sean: "…turn end

Yusei's turn Life points: Yusei/Sean 2100/4000

Yusei: "…my turn…I summon debris dragon…due to his effect I special summon bolt hedgehog, in attack mode, next I activate my set card, magic card, dual summon, like the name says, I get to summon one more monster. I summon speed warrior.

Now tune bolt hedgehog and speed warrior to my debris dragon! Take flight! Stardust dragon!"

Sean: "Whoa so soon"

Yusei: "Now attack his archfiend soldier"

Attack lands.

Yusei: "Turn end"

Sean's turn Life points Yusei/Sean: 2100/3400

Sean: "my turn, Dr-…"

Yusei: "what's wrong…?"

Sean: "…n-…no"

I thought to myself…who wouldn't have this kind of reaction if they drew…

Yusei had a surpised face as he knew what I had drew

Yusen and Sean: "….Seal of orichalcos…"

I Suddenly lost my excitement…for some reason I became serious..moreover…I felt some temptation to play this card, like it was begging to be played. No I will not play it, I will struggle to stand against it

Sean: "I will activate foolosih burial to send a monster to my graveyard from my deck. I send mechanicalchaser, a dark monster to my graveyard…next I activate dark unity..i can send as many dark monsters from my deck to my graveyard as the number of them in my graveyard..i send two archfiend soldier to my graveyard. Next I activate Dark nephthys's effect…I remove from play two monsters and he is special summoned in my next standby phase…"

Meanwhile in the spectator's seats.

Aki: "Sean…he is in fear"

Ruka: "ehh? Umm how do you know miss aki?"

Aki: "for some reason we can feel each other's fear, worry,sadness and pain.

Ruka: "ehh really?"

Aki: " yes…and I think he must have drew that magic card…I hope Yusei can do something"

Yusei's turn

Yusei: "Are you ok? Want to stop the duel?"

Sean: "no…I'm fine…Yusei you know—""

Yusei: "I know and I'm going to do something about it"

Sean: 'aki…she's worried'… "Yusei i-"

Yusei : "I activate the magic card, Exchange. It allows me to select one card in your hand and take it to my hand, as in return, you choose one card from my hand and take it…so I select your seal of orichalcos."

Sean: "My selection is…junk synchron"

We both go back to our potitions

Yusei thought to himself: n..no something's wrong…i…have to play this card…I must play…seal of orichalcos…i…must

Sean: "Don't Do it"

Yusei: "eh…huh?"

Yusei: "I'm sorry Sean…I can't resist…I activate….Seal of orichalcos!"

Aki stood up

Aki: "what is Yusei doing?"

Something started shining in Sean's hand, he had the orichalcos's mark, just like it was a signer's birthmark…but no…that wasn't a birthmark.

Ruka: "is that a birthmark on Sean's hand?"

Aki: "huh"

Sean: " my hand is….it hurts!"

Yusei's chest seemed to have been in pain.

Yusei: "GWAAAAAA!"

Yusei let out a scream of pain and fell down

Sean had been struggling in pain, but hadn't gave up yet.

Yusei: "Sean…take…this"

He threw a card at him

Sean: "R-…Ring of…Destruction"

Yusei: "If our duel ends in a draw…no one's soul will be stolen…right?"

Sean: "you knew right..? you knew I couldn't resist the orichalcos! And you knew you wouldn't resist it either, but you preferred to be at fault didn't you?"

Yusei: "…"

Everyone at the spectator's seats were confused, no one knew what was happening, except those related to Sean and Yusei

Yusei: "maybe…but I also, didn't want you to dissapear…"

Sean: "eh..?"

Yusei: "the one who activates the Seal of orichalcos….feels more pain…"

Sean: " what are you trying to tell me?"

Yusei" "seems like you won't need ring of destruction…"

Yusei then fell uncoscious

Sean's eyes widened…in big fear

Sean: "no way….you can't die yet….you can't!"

Aki Rua and Ruka stood up and started running down towards the stadium, in the duel field

"YUSEI!"

But it was too late…The seal of orichalcos had already taken him.

Aki: "..no..no…"

Aki started to cry after Yusei's souless body.

Aki then felt it

Sean's feeling…

His eyes had changed to the other form's one, one orange, one glowish green.

….

Sean: "g..gw…GWAAAAA"

Dark Nephthys started destroying the stadium and Sean started to gather something like dark energy, as a green aura started concetratng on him.

Dark nephthys had gone berserk

Everyone on the stadium started running towards the exits.

All that could be heard were…screams…cries…pain…

_That's all I could hear… it was like I was falling into a void, into nothingness, but…_

_I heard a voice calling me_

"Sean!"

_Aki's voice? But why? Is it a voice of hatred towards me? I don't know, I don't think of anything, as I fall into memories…_

"_..ii-s..n"_

"…_..ni…an"_

"…_.__nii-san…"_

"Nii-san!" (Brother)

A light shined and I could see aki above me, I had fell on the ground…her face wasn't that of hatred…rather, it was a…worrying face"

Aki: "Sean! Sean! Stand up!"

Sean: " ehh…."

I couldn't tell what happened…that's right. yusei fainted upon using orichalcos and it took his soul away.

Aki: "Sean…please…stop…it's not your fault"

How did she knew what I felt? That's right, we share a bond as our powers are similar.

Upon hearing that…I calm down. I still hold anger but I can control myself now.

Aki: "I'm glad"

Sean: "huh?"

Then she started crying

Aki: "I thought you died too!... you idiot!"

Dark Nephthys vanished in an instant, I stood up, but still I felt depressed over Yusei's death.

Taking a look at the stadium, I could tell how much I caused…

Rua and ruka were both crying

Sean: "Aki…"

Aki: "y-yes?"

Sean: "take them to the truck…I'll take yusei's body with me in the back of it…he is souless after all, not a corpse…even though it is almost the same"

Aki: "…ok"

She left with them, and as I was carrying Yusei's body I thought 'it should have been me…why do you do things like that…you idiot…'

I didn't notice it was raining really hard

On my way to the truck I saw someone.

Zelsion?

Zelsion: "…"

Sean: "I don't have time for this"

Zelsion: "I saw it too"

Sean: "huh?"

Zelsion: "you saw some of your memories right?"

Sean: "I…I think so"

Zelsion: "You remembered when we were back there right?"

Sean: "huh?"

Zelsion: "when we were with our father, peacefully, and suddenly we were both…"

Sean: "stop… I can't take anymore"

I kept carrying Yusei's souless body in the truck as I finally arrived.

Sean: "aki can you drive this?" I shouted from the back place of the truck

Aki: "yes…"

When we arrived we took Yusei to the hospital, even though we all knew damn well, nothing was gonna happen.

Sean: "I shouldn't have been here from the beginning"

Aki: "you can't change your destiny"

Sean: " I'm sorry aki…"

I couldn't handle it, I burst into tears again

But … she gave me a hug, I think she was trying to comfort me…

Nothing went on, just silence.

I don't know much of other people's feelings since for me, my life starts two years before.

But…I hug her back, as accepting her feelings.

Then something comes in my mind

Sean: "…! That's right! If orichalcos takes someone's soul, there must be a way to bring it back from it took the soul right?"

Aki: "eh?"

Sean: "don't worry I'll ask somebody who might know."

Aki: "Are you sure it will be-"

Sean: "yeah, let's call it a day now though"

Aki: "all right"

While going to sleep I remember rua's words before our duel

"now go and win the duel"

Huh…looks like I won but in a way I didn't want to.

There is a way to save Yusei, I'm sure of it!

Tomorrow I'll look for Zelsion and get him to tell me! YEAAAH!

And I know aki will help me , we will all work together to bring him back, and I know everyone will start smiling again.

….

One very important thing I didn't think about…

WHERE DO WE START LOOKING FROM?

After his death everyone feels depressed, but I know we can do it even if the odds are against us…now time to pay Zelsion a visit.

…Aki give me back my mobile phone!

Ahhh this sucks!

Next time, a smile in the darkness of doom

Now let's all work together!... Rua! You fucken brat give me back Nephthys!


	12. A smile in the darkness of doom

Yugioh 5D's: Another Side, Another story.

Chapter 12: A smile in the darkness of doom

Disclaimer: I don't own 5D's blah blah

"I heard from someone, that no matter how bad things are looking, you must always keep smiling. If you do that you may have the power to solve your problems, and maybe

…

Achieve something greater

One month has passed since the death of fudo Yusei. We have gotten over it and try to find Zelsion (actually only I am the one searching for him) but well , everyone needs a break. And guess what? I was informed that Yusei's friend Jack atlus, the former king and his friend crow hogans (was it?) are returning from America in a week and as the clown I am I had to find a way to approach them and tell them. I thought of saying "hi! Im sean paragon, By the way! Yusei died one month ago! Haha it was an accident though!" …nope, probably not gonna work, and so the day I should commit suicide is coming, at least we are all working together now, by the way, aki confiscated my mobile! Rejoice…

Aki was just returning from the kitchen, she was making dinner. I offered her my help but she didn't accept! She said she didn't want to bother me…ahh that's how friends are.

Aki: *thinking* good thing I didn't let him help…he'd mess everything up…

Aki: "dinner's ready kids come on"

Rua and Sean: "FOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOOD."

Rua and Sean rushed to the table like hungry puppies and sat in the chairs.

Aki: "…what are you doing here Sean? I said 'kids' "

Sean: "when it comes to food I'm a kid too"

Aki: "alright then you will eat what rua and ruka will eat right?"

Sean: "of course!"

Aki: "ok then you don't need the pizza I prepared for you"

Sean: "Holy F—"

*Special Aki death glare*

Sean: " Holy F…F…Fiddlesticks?"

And so Evening went by, me and rua were playing on xbox 360 some fighting game I never heard before. I liked that red devil character thing, and rua always won for some reason! Hell he must be doing something to cheat.

TV: Ragna win!... Perfect.

3 minutes later

TV: Haku-men (rua) win!...Perfect"

Sean: "what was this game called again?"

Rua: "blazblue…why?"

Sean: "I'll be sure to never play this with you again"

Aki watched us arguing like little kids…it's good to know we all are having fun…but…everything has an end to it.

Sean: "I'm going off for a while"

Aki: "where are you going in midnight?"

Sean: "just taking a walk"

Aki: "alright , be quiet though, we don't want to wake up the kids"

Sean: "you sound like a mom to them"

Aki: "I do?"

Sean: "oh well I'm off, I'll be right back"

I went for a little walk in the night, the city is a sight to see in the night, not like satellite, where I used to live.

Zelsion: "Long time no see…nii-san!"

Sean: "eh..?"

I looked around but nobody was there, then I saw a shadow jumping from the roof, how the hell he survived that, I will never know

Sean: " perfect timing"

I immediately burst out my duel disk ready to strike

Sean: " I was planning to beat the crap out of you and make you tell me how to get yusei back"

Zelsion: " whatever"

He then summons a giant red dragon-like beast

"RAWR!"

"O_O"

"RAWR!"

"O_O"

"RAWR!"

"o_o"

"RAWR!"  
"-_-"

Zelsion: "come on you're too violent, how about a deal?"

Sean: " what is it?"

Zelsion: "I'll tell you how to save your friend, and you will give me some of your blood"

Sean: "huh? Are you some psychic or something? Anyway fine with me"

Zelsion: "alright, to save your friend, give him your inner strength, he has used the orichalcos right? If he did, both of you have a link between you two, you should be able to transfer some of your strength to him by concentrating while you hold his body, next his body will have enough power to wake up and his soul will return to him"

Sean: "Seriously? Is that all?"

Zelsion: "yes, that is all…now, our deal"

He gave me a knife. I just gave a slight cut to my hand so that blood will run off. He got a bottle like thing, you know, those you use on laboratories or something.

Done

Sean: "why do you need my blood anyway?"

Zelsion: "would you believe me if I told you that our father is alive?"

Sean: " Seriously, anything I hear from now on will not surprise me, I wouldn't even believe that you are my brother if it weren't for those memories I got in the stadium. By the way you said you wanted to control the world or something?"

Zelsion: "that was just to attract your attention, you didn't like stuff like that, so I knew you were going to come after me… to be honest I wanted you to help me in defeating our father"

Sean: "why? Why defeat our father?"

Zelsion: "he destroyed both our lives…by giving us the orichalcos…wasn't the orichalcos you hold an imitation, your friend's soul would be forever trapped, no matter what you did"

Sean: " why did our father give us the orichalcos"

Zelsion: "because he gave us birth for one thing only…so we could be his test subjects, he wanted to create an orichalcos even more powerful than the original"

Suddenly, I felt a tremendous amount of hate inside me…

Zelsion: "if he does that, the whole world would be under his control, as everyone would fear him…anyway, your part is done so I'll be on my wa—"

Sean: "wait…"

Zelsion: "what is it?"

Sean: "…how can I contact you?"

Zelsion: "why would you ask?"

Sean: "tell me"

Zelsion : "when you go to sleep we can speak with each other, my special power is going into other's dreams…as your is…"

Sean: "is?"

Zelsion: "to activate the ability called 'orichalcos mode' which makes you almost unstoppable in duels…if you learn to control it could come in handy"

Sean: "alright I'll try to control it"

Sean:" Zelsion…."

Zelsion: "yes?"

Sean: " why did you attack me , aki and ruka in that cave thingy?"

Zelsion: "that was merely an illusion by our father, he collects data from us using these illusions, try not to fall for it again…"

Sean: " ok…you proved to be a better guy than I thought…"

Zelsion: "…see ya"

He flew off, how he does those goddamn high jumps, I will never know

I went home and saw aki there

Sean: " you're…not sleeping"

Aki: " I was waiting for you…I was worried"

Sean: "oh…I'm sorry…Anyway! Bring Yusei back from the hospital! Time to bring him back"

Aki: "h-huh?"

Sean: "just do it"

After 2 hours…

Aki: "I had some trouble with the doctors but…he's back"

Sean: "okay, let me borrow his body"

Aki: " …if you told anyone else, they'd misunderstand for sure"

Sean: "huh?"

Aki: " nothing just do whatever you're going to do"

I close my eyes…I understood what Zelsion said, I had to concentrate..as I gave my energy to Yusei..i remembered all the things we did all together…aki, me, rua, ruka and yusei.

I remember how everyone was happy in the days preparing for the fortune cup 2…even though I messed the stage a little so they had to cancel it….

I just remembered everything tat me and my friends did the past 4 months and wished that, the next tme I open my eyes it will be like this…

I opened my eyes to see my friend standing before me…

Welcome back…my friend!

After we bombardised poor yusei into questions rua and ruka woke up, only to see yusei standing there, you can guess how happy they were…

Happiness though doesn't last forever

I could hear Zelsion's voice

"nii-san? Can you hear me?"

Aki: "eh..?"

Sean: " -.- well you know, EVERYONE here can!"

Zelsion: "eh? This dark microphone needs to be fixed…"

Everyone: "…"

Zelsion: "anyway I have to inform you, our father has…almost…completed the orichalcos…"

Sean: "huh?"

Zelsion: "apparently his goal was to use it's power to recreate the world, we have 10 days before we can get to him and stop it's creation"

Sean: "what? Are you serious? Then let me help"

Zelsion: "thanks…I knew I could actually ask you…nii-san…we'll leave tomorrow, I'll be waiting for you outside your house"

Aki: "wait!"

Sean:" eh?"

Aki: "let me help you too"

Yusei: "you can count me in too"

Those idiots…why would they risk their lives…

Rua: " I'm coming too"

Ruka: "me too!"

Aki: "we want to help you"

That's right…we're friends…

Sean: "all right! Going off tomorrow"

_Me and my friends seem can stop it, I know we will and it seems to me that…we're going to have fun too!_

My father creating the soul of orichalcos…but it's still incomplete , we can still stop it!

Next time: Unity

Pierce through darkness! Light End Dragon!


End file.
